Marauder Days: The First Year
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: During her crazy first year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans finds magic, friendship, rivalries, and maybe more.
1. Finding Out

_The Evans' Residence_

_Somewhere in London_

_July 19, 1972_

"Lils! Becca is here!" Rose Evans called from the kitchen. 10-year-old Lily Evans ran down the stairs from her room, into the kitchen, where her best friend, Becca Alcott was waiting for her. The two girls had become best friends when Becca moved next door to the Evans' and they discovered their birthdays were on the same day.

"Mum, we're going over to the play park. Petunia told me to tell you she is going over to Vernon's place." Lily told her mother.

"Okay girls. Have fun." Rose answered.

"Hey Becca! I can't wait for tomorrow, can you?" Lily asked the second they were out of the house. The next day was the two girls' 11th birthday.

"No I can't. But, Lils…there is something I need to tell you." Becca answered. Her bright blue-grey eyes shone with some emotion Lily had never seen in her best friend's eyes. "I probably won't be going to school with you next year."

"Why not?"

"Mum and Dad say I may get accepted into their old school." Becca answered. "We're not 100 percent sure yet, though."

"Oh…" Lily said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. "Will you still live next door?"

"No…the school is a boarding school. It's not in London." Becca said.

"Oh…well then, we'll have to make the most out of this summer won't we?"

Becca sighed. She was glad her best friend was taking the news as well as she was, but she was upset she couldn't tell Lily the real reason she would be leaving their public school.

The two girls played all day at the play park, stopping only for lunch, then returned. Becca's new school wasn't mentioned for the rest of the afternoon.

When it got dark, Lily and Becca started home. When they reached their houses, Lily looked at Becca and said, "I'm really going to miss you when you leave."

"We don't know if I'm going to get in, Lils," Becca replied.

"You will. Any Headmaster would have to be mental not to accept you."

"Well…he is kind of insane." Becca muttered. Lily laughed at her best friend's comment. She gave Becca a hug, told her good-bye and walked into her house.

"Mum? I'm home," Lily called as she walked into the house. She spotted her mother, father, and sister in the living room, and walked towards them

"Oh, Lils. Good…I'm glad you're home." Rose said. "What were you and Becca talking about before you came in?"

"Becca's parents say she may get accepted into their old boarding school. Becca was just warning me. She will probably get the acceptance letter any day now." Lily's emerald green eyes shone with unshed tears as she told her mother, father, and sister about her friend's plans for the next year. She tried to be strong in front of Becca; she didn't want the girl to feel bad for getting accepted into her parents school.

"Oh…I'm sorry, honey."

"Me too, Water Lily. But you need to get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow!" Lily's dad said, calling her by her childhood nickname. He favourite flower had always been the water lily, so her dad always called her 'Water Lily'.

Petunia just gave her sister a miffed look, and went back to watching the television program.

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight. Goodnight Mum. Goodnight 'Tunii." Lily ran up to her room, got ready for bed, and fell fast asleep.

When Lily awoke the next morning, she ran downstairs first thing. "Morning Mum, Daddy! Isn't it a brilliant morning?" Her mother and father laughed, gave her hugs, and told her happy birthday. Petunia walked in and, as always on Lily's birthday, asked if they could keep the noise down, she was getting a headache. The family sat down for breakfast. Lily had a letter sitting by her plate.

"That came for you this morning, Lils." Rose told her. Lily grabbed the letter and looked at it. It looked strange to her. The envelope was thick and heavy, and made of yellow parchment. Her address was written on the front in ink the colour of her eyes.

She opened the letter. There were two pieces of parchment in the envelope. She pulled out the first one and read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. As you are Muggleborn, a teacher, staff member, or another witch or wizard you know, will accompany you to Diagon Alley._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Lily pulled out the second piece of parchment which read:

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Lily?" Rose asked her youngest daughter. Lily had been staring at the letter she had gotten that morning in shock since she had opened it.

"Er….I guess Becca isn't the only one going to a boarding school this year. B-but…I don't remember applying for a boarding school." Lily said, handing her mother the letter.

"Oh my!" Rose said as she read it. "Well…this is exciting." She handed the letter to her husband. After he read it, he looked at Lily and said, "A witch. A real witch. Water Lily, I'm so proud of you!"

"What? A witch? What has gotten into you people?" Petunia asked. She grabbed the letter off her father's plate. As she read it she got pale. She set it down and looked at her sister, her eyes filled with contempt. "Stay away from me, you freak." She got up and stalked out of the kitchen. Lily turned to her father, her emerald eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Don't worry about it Water Lily. We'll talk to her. Right now we need to figure out who is coming to take you to -" he consulted the letter. "Diagon Alley"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Lily ran to answer it, not knowing what to expect.

What she didn't expect was her best friend and her best friend's mother standing at the door, Becca waving a letter like the one Lily had gotten that morning.

"It came, Lils! My letter. I got in!" Becca cried. Lily smiled at her best friend. "But…where's yours?" She peered around Lily, trying to glimpse the letter.

"Erm…why don't you guys come in?" Lily said, stepping aside so the two family friends could enter the house. The trio walked back into the kitchen. Becca spotted Lily's letter on the table. She turned to her mother and said, "See? I told you it was Lily!"

Lily's parents looked at each other. They asked Brooke and Becca Alcott if they'd like to sit. After everyone was comfortable at the kitchen table, Lily looked into Becca's blue-grey eyes and said, "Explain?"

"Okay, you know how I told you I was going to be going to a boarding school next year?" At Lily's nod, she continued. "Well, that school is Hogwarts. I couldn't tell you because I thought you were a regular Muggle, not a witch. We aren't supposed to tell Muggles, except for our families, so I couldn't tell you. But this morning, when my letter came, Mum got a letter to. It said that we were to take a Muggleborn witch with us to Diagon Alley today. It said the witches name was L. Evans. I knew it had to be you!"

Lily sat for a minute trying to comprehend what she was being told. Her best friend was a witch. They were both going to a school named Hogwarts. They weren't supposed to tell Muggles…

"Erm…what's a Muggle?" Lily asked.

"A Muggle is a non-magical person," Brooke explained.

"Where is Diagon Alley?" Blaise Evans asked.

"Its in London. You get there trough a little pub in downtown London. Only witches and wizards can find the pub though. Its called the Leaky Cauldron," Brooke said.

"What does it mean by 'We await you owl…'" Rose asked, gesturing toward the letter.

"It means, Mum needs to send an owl to Professor Dumbledore." Becca said. At the Evans' confused looks, Brooke said, "Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. And I've already sent Becca and Lily's owl to him."

"Professor Dumbledore…he's the mental one?" Lily asked Becca. Rose and Blaise gasped at Lily words but Brooke smiled while Becca giggled.

"Yeah…he's the mental one," Becca said.

"What have you been telling Lily, Becc?" Brooke asked, amused.

"Well, last night, Lily said any Headmaster would be mental to not accept me. And I told her, 'Well, he is kind of insane'" Becca told her mother with an innocent look on her face.

Brooke shook her head, a disapproving look on her pretty features. Then she turned to Rose and Blaise. "If you two don't mind, I'll take the girls to Diagon Alley to get their supplies."

"No, it's fine. We usually take Becca from you on her birthday anyway. I think its your turn." Rose said.

"Have fun you two. And Water Lily, you'd better behave!" Blaise said.

"Of course I will Daddy. When do Becc and I ever act up?" Lily asked with an angelic look. The only thing that ruined the look, was the mischievousness in her eyes. Blaise just rolled his dark grey eyes in answer.

"Come on girls. We can take a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron." Brooke told them. She held out an old newspaper. Becca grabbed it, so Lily felt she should do the same.

She turned to Becca and said, "What's a port--whoa!" She felt a tugging behind her naval and suddenly she was flying through the air. Her parents and their kitchen disappeared from her sight. And suddenly, she was on the ground, Becca laying beside her. Brooke had landed on her feet.

"I hate travelling by portkey." Becca said dusting herself off.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Lily," Brooke said, gesturing to an old dark building. Lily was sure the only people who could see it were her, Becca, and Brooke. They walked toward the pub, Lily in between Becca and Brooke.

The walked in. Brooke said hi to a few people on their way through. When they reached the outside, all Lily saw was a brick wall. They were in an alleyway. Brooke took out her wand and tapped a few bricks in, what seemed to be, a random fashion. Then, the wall began to twist and turn to form an archway.

Lily stepped through the archway, and gasped.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Brooke and Becca said together.

oOo

A/N - I know, I shouldn't have started another story. I am working on the second chapter of Lily and the Marauders Read Sorcerer's Stone. And this is going to correspond with that story…somehow. Along with another story I'm working on. My mind works in strange ways. I'm sorry. But, if anyone noticed Lily's father's name, I have a reason for doing that! Also, the first chapter might sound a little spacey and slow, but it'll get better! Anyway, as always, read and review!

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. Trust me; if I did, Blaise would've been mentioned way before HBP, Ginny would stop moving from guy to guy; she'd be with Blaise and no one else. And Lily, James, and Sirius would still be alive. Alas, all the wonderfulness belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling, who should write more Blaise!


	2. In Diagon Alley pt 1

A/N - I have decided to do each chapter from a different person's point of view. This chapter will be in Alexander Zabini's point of view. He is going to be a very important person…maybe not in this story, but in stories to come. Including present day stories where Harry is one of the main characters. Anyway, as always, read and review!

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. Trust me; if I did, Blaise would've been mentioned way before HBP. Ginny would stop moving from guy to guy; she'd be with Blaise and no one else. And Lily, James, and Sirius would still be alive. Alas, all the wonderfulness belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling, who should write more Blaise!

oOo

When Alexander arrived in Flourish and Blotts after flooing to Diagon Alley, he walked out of the shop in search of Gringotts. He looked towards the entrance to Diagon Alley and saw two girls about his age standing with someone who could only be one of the girls mother.

One of the girls seemed to be almost bored with Diagon Alley. She was about 5 foot tall. She had long silky dark brown hair that looked almost black. She seemed to be quite pale, but it didn't look bad on her. In fact, it made her seem like a porcelain doll.

The other girl was looking around in shock. She obviously had never been to Diagon Alley before. She was slightly shorter than the first girl; about 4'11". She had long fiery red hair. She was tanner than the other girl, but not as tan as Alex.

He walked toward the girls. When he reached them he said, "Hi. My name is Alexander Zabini. Can you girls help me? I've never been to Diagon Alley before."

"Hi! I'm Becca Alcott and this is my best friend Lily Evans. And this is my mother, Brooke Alcott. And, sure, we can help you. Lils has never been to Diagon Alley before either." Becca answered. At a closer look, Alexander saw her eyes were a cool blue-grey. The girl named Lily had startling emerald eyes.

"Are you a muggleborn also?" Lily and Brooke asked in unison.

"No, I'm a pureblood." Alexander answered. "My mother and father just never brought me with them when they came to London."

"Are you going to be a first year, Alexander?" Becca asked.

"Yeah. Oh…call me Alex. All my friends do." Alexander answered her.

"So where are you headed, Alex?" Lily asked.

"Gringotts. I need to get some money."

"Great, that's where we are going also." Becca said, grinning at Alex. I grinned back and we set off towards Gringotts.

We passed the sign, which Lily stopped to read, and walked in. We walked up to one of the first goblins we saw free and Becca's mother said, "We need to withdraw some money from the Alcott account and the Zabini account. Also, we need to change some money."

"Actually," I said, before the goblin could ask for a key, "we need to withdraw money from Alexander Zabini's account."

"Right then. Do you have the keys?" the goblin asked Mrs. Alcott. She nodded and pulled out a tiny golden key. I also pulled out my key and Mrs. Alcott gave both keys to the goblin. "Okay then. We'll change money first. Then I'll get Griphook to take you to your vaults."

Lily changed some Muggle money into enough wizard's money to last all term, and then we set off. We reached the Alcott's vault first.

"Vault 596." Griphook said. "Key please?" Mrs. Alcott gave him the key and he took it over to the vault. He unlocked it and Mrs. Alcott swept some money into her velvet bag. Then we set off again.

After about six minutes in the cart, we stopped again. "Vault 923. Key?" After getting my key, he unlocked my vault and I swept a few gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and Bronze knuts into my money bag.

When we got out of Gringotts, we headed off to Flourish and Blotts, where we bought our course books.

"Are you guys getting any extra books?" I asked Becca and Lily. I didn't want to seem mental for buying a few extra books.

"Of course we are," Becca answered, looking at me like I _was_ mental. She showed me her copies of _Hogwarts: A History, A First Year's Guide to the Stars, _and _Potion Making and It's Uses._ Lily had the same extra books and _Fun Curses to Impress Many Muggles_.

"Well that's good. I didn't want to be the only one to be getting extra books." Alex told them. Becca and Lily just looked at him. Alex shook his head and walked away.

oOo

A/N: That was supposed it be much longer. I don't know what happened. I just got major writer's block. To anyone who is reading Lily and the Marauders read Sorcerer's Stone, I'm getting close to having the next chapter finished. The second part of this chapter will be posted really soon, and then I'll have regular updates from then on. Same with my other stories…except Friends. I'm working on it, I swear!

Ciao,

jaice


	3. In Diagon Alley pt 2

A/N – Yes, I know its been forever. I'm not even going to go on about how sorry I am. I really am quite sorry, though. Without further ado, here's the second half of chapter 2. (Hey, that rhymes.)

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. Trust me; if I did, Blaise would've been mentioned way before HBP, Ginny would stop moving from guy to guy; she'd be with Blaise and no one else. And Lily, James, Sirius, Fred, Remus, and Severus would still be alive. Alas, all the wonderfulness belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling, who should write more of Blaise!

-oOo-

They walked out of Flourish and Blotts, each carrying packages filled with books. Becca looked at her mom questioningly. "Where are we going next?"

"Well, we might as well go down to the Apothecary to get your potions supplies," Brooke said, looking around.

Becca made a face, and looked at Lily and Alex. "Ew. The Apothecary is interesting, but it smells _really_ bad."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine. Our potion's supply cabinet smells pretty bad." They started walking back toward the Leaky Cauldron to where the Apothecary was located. The walked in and immediately Alex knew what Becca meant. He'd been expecting it to be bad, but this was worse than he thought it would be.

Lily apparently thought so too. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You really weren't kidding, Becc."

Becca grinned. "I tried to warn you. Come on. You have to see some of this stuff!" She grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her over to a cluster of barrels full of ingredients. Alex looked up at Brooke who smiled at him. "Go on and look with the girls. I'll get your ingredients for you."

Alex smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mrs. Alcott." He gave her his velvet bag and hurried off after Becca and Lily.

"You really use powdered unicorn horn?" Lily was asking Becca when he caught up to them.

"Sometimes. Only for really powerful potions, though," Alex answered. At Lily's questioning look, he continued. "Unicorns are really powerful creatures, so it stands to reason that we'd only use unicorn horn in powerful potions." Lily nodded.

"So, I gather you like potions?" Becca asked.

"Yeah. It was my father's best subject in school, and he's been working with me since I was young. I've just taken a liking to it."

"My mum tried to get me into potions. I can't stand it," Becca told him.

"So what class do you think you'll like most?"

"I think I'll favor transfiguration. Something about turning something into something else fascinates me."

"I think, Becca, that you should explain the classes to me. So I'll have some idea what to expect when we get to school," Lily said, her eyes shining in confusion.

Becca grinned at Alex. "Lily is used to being top of the class. She likes to know...well, everything." Alex laughed.

Lily pouted. "There's nothing wrong with liking to know things."

"Of course there isn't, Lily dear." Brooke walked up behind the three of them in time to hear Lily's statement. "Shall we go to Madam Malkin's now?"

"Can I get a new dark purple cloak, Mum? I mean, along with the black one I'm required to have?" Becca pleaded.

"Where would you wear it, Becca? You're required to wear the black on on school grounds."

"I dunno," Becca admitted. "My old one is getting too small, though."

"Let's just stick with the black one for now," Brooke told her as they walked into Madam Malkin's.

Becca sighed. "Okay."

"Brooke Alcott? You haven't been in here for quite a while. Oh, Becca, you've grown so much!" A squat woman was making her way towards them. "And who are your friends?"

"Hello, Madam Malkin. This is Lily Evans and Alexander Zabini," Becca said, grinning.

"Hello, children. Brooke, is she starting Hogwarts already?" Madam Malkin said, bustling around, seemingly looking for something.

"Yes, she'll be starting her first year this September."

Madam Malkin made a 'tsk, tsk' sound. "Doesn't seem possible. Well, if you three will follow me, I'll get your measurements." She started walking towards the back, and, after a nod from Brooke, they followed her. They found themselves in a small room with three wooden stools set up slightly off the floor. "Up you go. On the stool, please."

Once the three had climbed up onto the stools, measuring tapes had flown all over them, measuring everything from waist size to the size of their little finger. Alex glanced over to see how Lily was taking it all. She saw him looking and grinned, although he could see a gleam of confusion in her eyes behind the interest.

Finally, they were told they could step down, and each of them was handed three black pieces of clothing, and a hat. They thanked Madam Malkin, paid for their robes, and walked out of the shop.

After the quiet of the shop, the bustling streets of Diagon Alley seemed even louder. Alex saw Lily glance over at Ollivander's with a hopeful look on her face. Obviously she wanted to get her wand. "Mrs. Alcott?" At Brooke's questioning glance, Alex continued. "Maybe since we're so close, we should go ahead and go into Ollivander's?" He nodded pointedly at Lily. Brooke saw the look on Lily's face and nodded. "That sounds good, Alex. And after the we can go to the Magical Menagerie. It the perfect place for me to get Becca and Lily's birthday presents."

"Mama Brooke, you don't have to get me a present! This whole day has been amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

"Nonetheless, I want to get you a present, and I shall. Now, let's go to Ollivander's." The group turned toward Ollivander's. As they were about to walk in, a tan boy with rather messy, dark hair burst out the door, whooping. When he saw Lily and Becca he stopped. "Hello, ladies. How are you two on this beautiful day?"

Lily looked at Becca and rolled her eyes. Becca grabbed her arm and the two of them walked into the shop, giggling. Alex and Brooke followed them with amused looks on their faces. Their giggles stopped, Alex noticed, once they walked further into the shop.

"Why do I feel the sudden need to whisper?" Lily asked. Alex laughed softly.

"Everyone always does, Lil. I don't know why..." Alex told her. Just the Ollivander walked up to the front. "Brooke Alcott – cherry, 9 ½" unicorn tail hair, was it not?"

"Yes, it was. I've still got it too," Becca replied, smiling.

"Good, good. Ah, Becca Alcott, Alexander Zabini, Lily Evans...I've been waiting for you." Lily and Becca exchanged looks. "Well, don't just stand there. Come, come!" One by one, he handed them wands.

"Holly, 11" dragon heartstring..."

"Ash, 10 ¼" unicorn tail hair..."

"Cherry, 8" phoenix feather..." Suddenly, red and gold sparks shot out of the wand Becca was holding. "Yes, yes! This one has chosen you, my dear," Ollivander told a stunned Becca. He then showed the remaining two some more wands.

"Mahogony, 13", dragon heartsring..." With that, Alex felt a sudden warmth beneath his fingers, and a shower of red and green sparks flew out of the wand. "I guess this one chose me, huh?" Alex remarked, noting the stunned look on Lily's face.

After a while of waving wands about, Lily was beginning to think the whole thing was a mistake, and she wasn't a witch. She was about to say this to Becca when Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand and said, "Willow, 10 ¼" swishy, phoenix feather." Bright silver and green sparks suddenly shot of her wand. "It was a fight, but we've found your wand, Miss Evans."

Lily nodded. "I guess it wasn't a mistake." Becca and Brooke laughed softly. They paid Mr. Ollivander and walked out the store.

"Only the Magical Menagerie left, and then we can go home," Brooke told them.

"Mama Brooke, you really don't have to get me anything," Lily tried again.

"I know I don't have to, honey, that's why I am. Now why don't you three go on and get some ice cream. I'll be right there," Brooke said, smiling at them.

"Okay, Mum. Come on, guys. Fortescue has the greatest ice cream!" Becca exclaimed. They ran off towards Fotescue's, where Lily ordered chocolate and raspberry ice cream, Becca ordered chocolate ice cream, and Alexander ordered strawberry and chocolate ice cream.

"So, Alex, what House are you hoping to get Sorted into?" Becca asked, after they had gotten sorted out.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin. Personally, I'd rather be in Gryffindor. You seem Gryffindor or Ravenclaw to me," Alex said.

"Mum and Dad are both Gryffindors," Becca replied, proudly. "So, of course I'm hoping for Gryffindor." Sh turned to study Lily. "I'm thinking Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for you, Lils." Lily responded with a confused look which made Alex and Becca laugh. They started explaining the different Houses and the process of the Sorting to her. Just as they were finishing up, Brooke came walking up to them, holding two beautiful owls.

"Happy birthday, girls," Brooke said, handing the tawny owl to Becca. "I tried to get different types of owls that matched your personalities best," she added, handing Lily a beautiful eagle owl.

"Thank you so much, Mama Brooke. She's beautiful," Lily said, breathlessly. She couldn't take her eyes off the owl.

"Yeah, Mum. He's so amazing. I love him," Becca told her mother. Both of them hugged Brooke.

"Well, you guys, it's been great meeting you, but I should probably get back home. Thanks for walking around with me," Alex told them after they finished their ice cream.

"We'll hopefully see you on the train to school," Becca told him.

"And if not," Lily started, "we'll meet you at school, okay?"

"Great. I'll see you guys on the first, then. Maybe I'll owl you before then."

They said their good-byes, and Alex walked off. He turned around before he entered Flourish and Blotts, where he was Flooing back from, only to see his new friends walking off towards the Leaky Cauldron. He decided it had been a really good day.

-oOo-

A/N – So, what do you think? My time is free now, so I should be able to update more often. This one, and _Lily and the Marauder's Read Sorcerer's Stone._ Hope you enjoyed this!

-Jaice


End file.
